emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7140 (26th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Carly tells a thrown Bob that she is leaving the village leaving Brenda unimpressed. Aaron is not happy that his fundraising account is up by £2,000, guessing immediately who has donated. Carly is shocked when her recently dumped fiancé Sunil turns up in a flash car demanding cash to reimburse him. Nicola is stunned when Jimmy tells her he's taking out a court order to stop her taking Angel to Dubai. Robert tries to get Aaron to open up but he refuses, leaving him in need of a new strategy. Paddy and Rhona tell Pearl that it might take a little time for them to trust her again and that Finn will be taking care of the accounts at the vets but they'll get there. Pearl is grateful. Bob is hurt to discover that Carly was trying to con him out of money but goes to punch Sunil as he insults her forcing Ross to step in. Nicola unburdens to Bernice telling her she can't forgive Jimmy for this. Sunil leaves the café to discover his car missing. Ross arrives at the scrapyard in Sunil's car wanting them to split the profits on the scrap of it but is turned away by Aaron. Val tells Emma that she is struggling on her meds and they are both clearly worried about Finn being with Darren. Bernice warns Jimmy that Nicola thinks their marriage is over and tells him to sort it out before it's too late. Robert hears about Aaron turning away Ross's stolen car and approaches Ross with an offer. Emma is uneasy as Finn talks about Darren and encourages him to be safe when he does sleep with him. Robert accompanies Ross back to the scrapyard with the stolen car and tells him that has an investor in the business he's insisting that they scrap the car. Jimmy tells Nicola that he'll let her take Angel with her to Dubai as he loves her too much for six months to cost them their marriage. She begs Jimmy to come with them but he insists he won't be able to. Aaron goes after Robert and gives him a piece of his mind. Robert encourages him to take his anger over Katie out on him as he confesses to him that he was responsible for Katie's death, not Aaron. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *Sunil Malla - Alton Letto Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Holey Scrap site *Unknown road Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carly is shocked when he recently jilted fiancé Sunil turns up demanding money - and Ross soon spots an opportunity; and Robert tries a new strategy to help Aaron. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,620,000 viewers (18th place). Memorable dialogue Sunil Malla: "Y'know everyone warned me about you. I could tell what they were thinking." Carly Hope: "Fascinating." Sunil Malla: "That you were a self-obsessed little tart." Bob Hope: "Easy!" Sunil Malla: "Yeah! That's another way of putting it." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes